LED lights have been introduced in the aircraft industry in recent years. Commonly, such LED lights have one or more LED's. Those LED's are mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) together with the power supply and control circuits. The LED's and the other circuit elements are interconnected by the conductive pathways of the printed circuit board. The space requirements of such present day LED lights have been found insufficient in aircraft applications.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an aircraft LED light unit that has a higher space efficiency, i.e. that has reduced space requirements for a desired illumination power.